This disclosure relates generally to a transaction manager for database transactions in a data processing system, and more particularly to distributed transaction management with tokens.
Conventional database transactions occur between a transactional engine and a database, in which the transactional engine queries the database to retrieve data or to insert, update or delete records to or from the database. However, problems may occur when database transactions become distributed, i.e. where two transactional engines are used or where the transaction runs on more than one physical instance. These problems can include difficulty in identifying committed and uncommitted transactions, and where transactions are in their computational progress. For example, even though two transactions are executed in parallel, a transaction later in time may need to know which of the records have been committed in an earlier transaction so as to have access to correct data.